The proliferation of computers, home theatre systems, and other electronic devices in the home and office environment has blossomed in recent years. State of the art high speed computers, combined with peripherals such as printers, scanners, and the like are common place in the typical home or office, many of which have multiple installations. Home theater systems with multiple surround sound speakers are becoming the norm as well. While the exact makeup of these installations may very, one facet they all have in common is the use of electrical cables. These cables are usually longer than what is required and the excess is typically thrown on the floor or left to drape from one item to the next. When such cables hang down entire walls such as from monitors or speakers the appearance is very displeasing from an aesthetic point of view. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can quickly and easily organize various electronic cables in an effort to provide a neat and organized appearance to electronic equipment installations. The development of the device herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent conduits for wiring and cables. U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,814 issued to Iavarone discloses a decorative conduit raceway covering that appears to comprise a means for covering wires. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness comprising a slit opening for insertion of wires and/or cables into the enclosure, nor does this patent appear to disclose an adhesive attachment of the device to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. D 352,362 issued to Anderson discloses a molding that appears to comprise a conduit that can be mounted to a wall by fasteners. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness comprising a slit opening for insertion of wires and/or cables into the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,212 issued to Lhota discloses a plastic channel for electrical wiring comprising a hanger that is attached to a structure. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness comprising a trapezoidal flexible enclosure with a slit in the rear for easy insertion of wires or cables therein, nor does it appear to disclose attachment means including adhesive strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,923 issued to Logan et al. discloses a decorative molding strip for a corner. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness that attaches to a wall and discretely conceals wiring and cables from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,954 issued to Anderson discloses a two-piece door molding that comprises an attachment section that may be attached to a structure that interacts with a conduit section. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a one-piece enclosure that is capable of housing wiring or cables that mounts to a wall or other structure utilizing adhesive strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,432 issued to Schafer et al. discloses a two-lipped molding track for carpeting that is attachable to a structural member. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness that comprises a longitudinal slit for the easy insertion of wires or cables therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,549 issued to Ozawa discloses a molding that comprises a conduit section that is attachable to a wall. Unfortunately, this patent likewise does not appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness that comprises a longitudinal slit for the easy insertion of wires or cables therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,386 issued to Gossen discloses various forms of molding construction. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness comprising a slit opening for insertion of wires and/or cables into the enclosure, nor does this patent appear to disclose an adhesive attachment of the device to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,355 issued to Abbott discloses an electric wiring system comprising what appears to be a molding or raceway for electrical wires or cables that may be mechanically attached to a wall or other structural member. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an adhesive wire harness comprising a trapezoidal flexible enclosure with a slit in the rear for easy insertion of wires or cables therein, nor does it appear to disclose attachment means including adhesive strips.
None of the prior art particularly describes a conduit with a self-adhesive backing used to route and organize electrical or electronic cables along wall surfaces that the instant device possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can quickly and easily organize various electronic cables in an effort to provide a neat and organized appearance to electronic equipment installations that operates without the disadvantages as described above.